This invention relates generally to a pump sprayer of either the finger actuated or trigger actuated types, including a nozzle cap surrounding a spinner probe, the cap having spin mechanics of some known type for imparting a spin or swirl at a given velocity for issuance through the discharge orifice in a given spray pattern having a predetermined, divergent spray cone.
More particularly, the invention provides for varying the spray pattern by negating the spin velocity as product is directed from the discharge passage through an additional fluid path to the spin mechanics, this path being established by a through opening located in the probe. The second fluid path may be selectively opened and closed to regulate the size of the spray cone.
Known fingertip sprayers typically have a nozzle cap mounted within a reciprocable plunger head, the cap having spin mechanics and surrounding a spinner probe on the head. A fluid path from the discharge passage is established between the probe and a surrounding cap skirt to produce a dedicated spray pattern upon plunger reciprocation.
Known pump sprayers of the trigger actuated type, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,888, include a nozzle cap rotatable between spray-off and stream-off positions, without axial shifting, requiring radial and tangential channels at the end of the spinner probe for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,234 discloses a nozzle assembly for a trigger sprayer which provides for regulation of the spray pattern by controlling the size of openings from a single fluid flow path into the swirl chamber upon cap rotation. A stream discharge is effected upon a shifting of the nozzle cap along its axis.
A nozzle cap which itself contains the spin mechanics simplifies the molding operation from which the pump sprayers are constructed, and avoids the need for a complex spinner probe structure.
In certain applications, it is desirable for the fingertip sprayer and/or for the trigger operated sprayer to provide a narrower spray cone using the existing spin mechanics structure molded into the nozzle cap, the less divergent spray cone satisfying the need for reducing the area of spray against a target of a given size to be wetted during pumping operation.
Also, it would be of a benefit to vary the size of the divergent spray cone by simply rotating the nozzle cap without axial displacement in a simple and efficient yet highly economical manner without complicating the structure and avoiding the need for additional molded parts.